fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
UniKitty the Pooh
UniKitty the Pooh is a special episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It is written by Copy-Ability-Studios, and is a crossover with the Cartoon Network series UniKitty! Plot In the UniKitty universe, Master Frown needs a break from his roomate Brock, so he decides to hang out with UniKitty, Puppycorn, Master Frown, Hawkodille and Richard at their daytime slumber party. However, Brock eventually finds out Master Frown is "breaking up" with him and joins in on the festivities, much to Master Frown's dismay. Fortunately, Master Frown finds the P.L.O.T. Device, a button that can make boring days more exciting, in a box of "Extremely Dangerous Inventions". He pushes the button and Richard is teleported to the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes universe, where he becomes part of K.O.'s torso (the two scream until Richard teleports away). Richard is sent back to the UniKitty universe. Master Frown is told not to press the P.L.O.T. Device again, but he does so anyway. A drill appears out of Richard's bottom and he drills a huge hole in the castle, where everyone falls into. On the other side of the hole is the Hundred Acre Wood, where UniKitty and co. meet up with Rabbit, who is busilly watering his Chinese takeout tree. Richard addresses the "elephant in the room" that he and his friends do not belong here and need to get back home. Dr. Fox tells everyone that she will invent a way out of here, but all of her friends seem to have disappeared. Not only that, ut Dr. Fox cannot help but notice that she and Rabbit look very similar. Tigger is playing a Virtual Tigger app on his phone wishing it was the real thing (not realizing he himself is bouncing like the avatar in the game). He bounces into Unikitty, who turns red and spews fire at him. Tigger tries to dodge the flames. Meanwhile, Pooh is seen using a new Hunny Slushy machine. However, Tigger borrows Pooh's honey pot, and Pooh now has to use his shirt to carry the honey away. Tigger places the honey pot over Unikitty's head. Pooh struggles to keep the honey in his shirt and bumps into Yo-Yo. Pooh apologizes, but Yo-Yo is annoyed that his face is covered in sticky, yellow honey and leaves. Yo-Yo trips and tumbles down a hill, knocking into Piglet's black towel collection. Yo-Yo gets wrapped around one of the towels and walks away not realizing it. Yo-Yo meets up with Brock, who mistakes him for Master Frown. Yo-Yo explains he's not Master Frown, but Brock explains that Master Frown wears a black towel and has a yellow face, which is exactly what Yo-Yo has. Elsewhere, Richard gets lost and meets up with Eeyore. The two quickly become friends after noticing they have so much in common (boring personalities and calm, monotone voices). Cast * Tara Strong as Princess UniKitty Trivia * While sleeping, Copy-Ability-Studios came up with the idea for this episode in a dream. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh reboot